world_of_andoranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ironfist Clan
The Ironfists are the biggest branch of the former Iron clan. The Ironfist clan was closest thing Khaz Drug had to a royal family. Khaz Drug wasn't allowed to have a king as to not offend the Thunderbrand clan whose leader is said to be the King of the Dwarves. Instead, the leader of the Ironfist Clan was given the title Lord Chieftain. However, the Lord Chieftain effectively functioned as a king in a decentralised monarchy when the Ironfists ruled over Khaz Drug. Despite losing Khaz Drug, the leader of the Ironfist clan still has the title lord chieftain which, in theory, the iron clans still owe loyalty to. History Sacking of Khaz Drug On date here, the dwarves of Khaz Ori opened a tunnel to a new cavern the which contained horrible creatures which the dwarves call monstrosities. The guards of Khaz Drug weren't prepared for this new threat from the underdark and so were quickly overwhelmed and defeated. Fudin the Bold, the leader of the Ironfist clan, quickly realised the city was doomed and so organised an escaped plan. Fudin, knowing it would be certain death, took a final stand with his best guards to hold back the monstrosities and cover the retreat of the remaining dwarves of the city. After the escape, Baal Ironfist was named the new leader of the Ironfist clan. After hearing about the tragic event, King Bromdain Thunderbrand of Khaz Ori invited all the survivors of Khaz Drug to make Khaz Ori or Khaz Krug (his client city) their new home. Baal Ironfist accepted Bromdain's invitation and lead the Ironfist migration to Khaz Ori. Culture Appearance Due to Khaz Drug being further south and warmer than both Khaz Ori and Khaz Krug, Ironfists tend to have comparatively tanned skin. Ironfists predominantly have black hair and beards. Many of the weaker Ironfists died in the sacking of Khaz Drug or the migration to Khaz Ori, so the Ironfists tend to be tougher than your average dwarf. Personality Ironfists are known for being honourable, courageous and often have a lust for fame. For these reasons, many of them chose to become adventurers. However many of these adventurers tend to be too courageous for their own good and put themselves into dangerous situations. Skills and Traditions Since the Ironfists ruled over Khaz Drug, they developed important administrative skills for running a dwarven city. It's for this reason why many of the lawyers, business owners and city planners of Khaz Ori are Ironfists. Although they are still very knowledgeable about stonework, they have lost some of their proficiency due to having wider responsibilities. Other iron clans have overtaken the Ironfists as the predominate stone mason. However, they are still some of the best architects when ti comers to stone work. Ironfists one day hope to reclaim Khaz Drug and so they have been experimenting with certain military equipment, training procedures and military strategies . The Ironfists have been recently collaborating with with the Ironbolts (who specialise in the use of magic) and Ironbeards (who specialise in the manufacture of weapons) to add magic and heavy artillery to their weapons arsenal. The current line of thought is that a smaller but better trained and equipped army will be more effective for the reconquest of Khaz Drug. Grudges and Friendships For the most part, Ironfists and the other dwarven clans get along fine. They are careful not to insult any of the other dwarven clans in the hope that alliances can be made for the reclamation of Khaz Drug. The only notable grudge the Ironfists hold is against the monsters that stole their home from them. Ironfists and the related iron clans are particularly grateful to the Thunderbrands due to their help after the sacking of Khaz Drug. Religion Ironfists and the related iron clans follow the dwarf deity Moradin. They, like most dwarves, make a big deal out of Moradins holy day.